ME, YOU AND US (CHANBAEK)
by Oh Yuri
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP!] -sequel of SON OF APHRODITE- Mereka menemukan cinta mereka kembali, cahaya mereka. Tapi segalanya telah berubah. Dia telah menjadi milik Tuannya sekarang. CHANHUNKAIxBAEK! BL!
1. Chapter 1

**Me, You and Us**

 **Chapter 1 : Kita Bertemu Kembali**

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Ahn Jaehyun as Son of Ares**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Son of Nemesis and other.**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI! BL(Boys Love)!**

 **If you dont like YAOI, my cast or my pair, you can close this page. Thanks.**

 **Also Typo(s) and Age Switch**

 **Play: BTS- I Need U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja tampak berkutat dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas yang ada dimejanya. Meski hari sudah begitu larut, tidak ada niatan baginya untuk pulang. Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang menunggunya dirumahnya selain para pelayan.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dilihatnya namja berkulit pucat masuk ke ruangannya. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Wow, CEO Park Corp ternyata benar-benar seorang yang workaholic" Sindir Sehun sambil duduk. "Ya terima kasih atas kalimat sarkastikmu" Balas Chanyeol.

Mata Sehun menangkap selembar undangan di meja. Sebuah undangan ke pesta perayaan 5 tahun Kim Corp.

"Kau tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahun perusahaan temanmu sendiri, hm?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol hanya menoleh sebentar.

"Perusahaan siapa?" Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Kim Corp, Teman. Perusahaan Kai, kau lupa?" Ucap Sehun sambil melambaikan undangan tadi di depan wajah Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu mengedikkan bahu asal.

"Sudah terlambat satu jam. Biarkan saja. Aku bisa menemuinya besok untuk mengucapkan selamat" Jawab Chanyeol asal. Matanya tidak lepas dari layar laptopnya.

"Hanya untuk malam ini saja, setidaknya kita harus berhenti menyiksa diri kita sendiri. Kau tau, dia juga pasti tidak akan suka jika melihat kau yang seperti ini" Ucap Sehun. Pandangannya berubah sendu, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Ia tau dengan jelas, hidup mereka sekarang menjadi begitu kosong, begitu membosankan sejak.. Baekhyun tidak lagi berada di sisi mereka. Mereka menghabiskan berjam-jam di ruang kerja mereka, menyibukan diri dengan tumpukan berkas tinggi di meja mereka hanya agar mereka dapat sejenak melupakan cinta mereka yang telah pergi itu.

"Baiklah, hanya untuk malam ini. Dan setelah itu berhentilah menggangguku malam-malam hanya untuk mengajakku pergi. Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan bersiap"

Sehun tersenyum senang. Sehun menyadari, diantara mereka bertiga, yang paling berubah adalah Chanyeol. Jika dulu Chanyeol merupakan _happy virus_ , jika dulu Chanyeol mudah tersenyum dan tertawa, well, semua itu hanya masa lalu. Chanyeol tenggelam terlalu dalam diantara penyesalan dan kesedihannya karena ia menganggap ialah yang merupakan penyebab awal kepergian Baekhyun. Kai pun seperti itu.

Dan ia sendiri, Oh Sehun.. Ia sudah berusaha, berusaha hidup bahagia seperti yang Baekhyun harapkan. Benar-benar berusaha. Sehun bahkan pernah mencoba pergi ke club malam, mencoba menemukan orang yang bisa mengisi hatinya. Tapi sungguh, Sehun tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Baekhyun dihatinya.

Sehun tersenyum miris.

Kepergian Baekhyum meninggalkan luka mendalam pada mereka.

"Hei, Tukang Melamun, kita jadi pergi atau tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja mungil sudah tertidur pulas di kasur. Suara pintu yang terbuka tidak membuatnya terbangun. Sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggang namja mungil itu. Mata sipit namja mungil itu terbuka perlahan.

"T-Tuan.." Ucapnya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Ck, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, tidak perlu seformal itu padaku." Si mungil tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Aku akan pergi ke pesta. Maukah kau menemaniku? Aku ingin memperkenalkan _milikku_ pada semua orang" Ucap si tinggi lembut.

"Tentu. Aku akan menemanimu" Jawab si mungil.

"Kau sungguh pengertian. Bajumu telah aku siapkan. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah" Ucap si tinggi sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata si mungil tanpa Tuannya sadari.

 _Salahkah aku bila.._

 _Aku masih memikirkan mereka saat aku.._

 _Telah dimiliki orang lain.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Acara seperti ini sebenarnya tidak pernah ia sukai. Ia datang ke sini hanya sekedar untuk formalitas saja.

"Merasa bosan, Teman?"

Kai menoleh. Dilihatnya Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol mau datang ke acara seperti ini" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku yang telah berhasil mengajaknya datang kesini" Kata Sehun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

Seorang namja tinggi mendatangi Kai.

"Selamat, Tuan Kim. Di usia perusahaanmu yang masih muda kau sudah begitu sukses" Puji namja tinggi itu.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Ahn. Kau terlalu menyanjung. Bersama siapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Kai berbasa-basi.

"Aku bersama kekasihku tadi. Ah, kemana ya dia tadi?" Gumam Jaehyun pelan sambil memandang berkeliling.

"Oh, itu dia!" Jaehyun berjalan mendatangi seorang namja mungil.

Mata ketiga namja itu membulat melihat siapa yang dirangkul mesra oleh Jaehyun. Namja mungil itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan mereka.

"Perkenalkan, ini kekasihku. Baekhyun."

 **To Be Continue**

 **Pendek ya? Hehe, anggap aja ini prolognya yeth.**

 **Nah sesuai janji, malam minggu sequel Son of Aphrodite rilis. Judulnya ganyambung banget ya kkk~**

 **Untuk Me, You and Us, Yuri usahain update tiap malam minggu kalau gasibuk. Kalau sibuk ya kapan-kapan deh updatenya /dikeroyok/**

 **RnR juseyooooh^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me, You and Us**

 **Chapter 2: Aku milik Tuanku**

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Ahn Jaehyun as Son of Ares**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Son of Nemesis and other.**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI! BL(Boys Love)!**

 **If you dont like YAOI, my cast or my pair, you can close this page. Thanks.**

 **Also Typo(s) and Age Switch**

 **Play: EXO – Baby Dont Cry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[BACA Q AND A DIBAWAH]**

 **Baekhyun POV**

Ap.. Apa ini?

Mengapa.. Aku harus bertemu dengan mereka lagi? Setelah bertahun-tahun aku bersembunyi dari mereka?

Jaehyun Hyung kelihatannya menyadari perubahan raut wajah kami. Alisnya bertaut heran.

"Apa.. Kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?" Tanyanya pelan. Bibir Sehun Hyung sudah terbuka untuk menjawab dan aku panik.

"Jae Hyung.. Aku permisi ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar" Pintaku. Wajahku kusembunyikan dibalik lengan kekarnya. Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah mereka. Tidak. Aku tidak tahan melihat kekecewaan di wajah mereka. Dapat kurasakan tangan Jaehyun Hyung mengusap kepalaku sambil mengangguk.

Segera aku berbalik dan menjauh dari situ. Kupandangi wajahku di kaca. Wajahku hampir tidak berubah sedikit pun. Mustahil bila mereka tidak mengenaliku. Air mataku mengalir.

Tuhan..

Mengapa harus serumit ini..

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sehun Hyung.. Dia berdiri disana..

Oh Tuhan, tatapan matanya tidak pernah berubah. Dia masih Sehun Hyung yang enam tahun lalu kutinggalkan. Kakiku melemas melihatnya berjalan ke arahku. Tanganku terangkat ingin menghapus air mata bodohku ini, tetapi tangannya menahanku.

"Berhenti menangis seperti ini, Baekhyun-ah.."

 **Author POV**

Selagi Jaehyun sibuk bicara dengan Kai, Sehun diam-diam mengikuti Baekhyun. Hati Sehun remuk mendengar isakan Baekhyun dari luar pintu. Mata Sehun langung bertatapan dengan mata sipit Baekhyun ketika ia membuka pintu.

Baekhyunnya.. Baekhyunnya tidak berubah.. Wajah manisnya, mata bulan sabitnya, dan suara lembutnya, semuanya masih sama. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat ingin mengusap air matanya, tetapi tangan Sehun menahannya.

"Berhenti menangis seperti ini, Baekhyun-ah.." Lirih Sehun. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Bukannya berhenti, air mata Baekhyun malah semakin deras. Sehun tersenyum. Ia tau, bukan hanya mereka yang tersiksa. Baekhyun juga.

"Hiks.. Sehun Hyung.. Chanyeol Hyung.. Kai Hyung.. Maafkan aku.. Hiks.." Isak Baekhyun. Sehun menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau ingin menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama enam tahun ini?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Baekhyun baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika pintu menjeblak terbuka. Jaehyun berdiri disana. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari bibirnya, tapi tatapam mata dinginnya itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang dirasakan lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah selesai? Mari kita pulang" Ucap Jaehyun datar. Dengan tenang ia menarik lengan Baekhyun, tanpa menyapa Sehun mereka keluar dan menghilang.

Dan sebuah fakta yang baru Sehun ingat menghantam dirinya.

 _Baekhyun telah menjadi milik Jaehyun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak dapat tidur. Meski sekarang telah lewat tengah malam, matanya tetap tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Kesal, Chanyeol segera meraih ponselnya. Jemarinya bergerak mencari nomor seseorang.

"Cari tau segala hal tentang Byun Baekhyun. Aku ingin besok pagi berkasnya sudah ada dimejaku" Perintah Chanyeol.

"Kau memang kembali.. Tapi mengapa sekarang kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain..?" Lirih Chanyeol sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun merasakan cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya. Dilihatnya Jaehyun yang masih tertidur. Dapat dirasanya juga tangan kekar Jaehyun melingkar di pinggangnya.

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir, tapi tidak ada satu pun isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jaehyun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa namja mungil itu ke mobil. Lengan Baekhyun terasa nyeri dan panas, tapi Baekhyun tidak berani mengaduh. Ia tidak ingin menambah kemarahan Jaehyun._

 _Sepanjang perjalan pulang Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Raut wajah marah Jaehyun membungkamnya. Sesampainya di mansion mewah Jaehyun, tanpa bicara Jaehyun mengulum bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak berontak. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menolak keinginan Tuannya. Decakan halus terdengar saat Jaehyun melepas tautan bibir mereka._

" _Katakan padaku. Jangan berani berbohong padaku. Katakan. Kau mengenal ketiga namja yang kita temui di pesta tadi?" Tanya Jaehyun. Tidak ada emosi dalam nada bicaranya, tapi bahkan nada datar sekali pun sudah cukup untuk membuat lutut Baekhyun gemetar. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan._

" _Oh, begitu? Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?" Tanya Jaehyun lagi. Tangannya menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun yang menutupi mata sipit namja itu._

" _Mereka.. Seperti kakak bagiku.." Jawab Baekhyun lirih. Benarkah? Benarkah Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai hanya seperti kakak baginya?_

" _Hmm.. Baiklah. Aku mempercayaimu. Tapi kau membuatku cemburu, manis.. " Ucap Jaehyun lirih. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat merasakan kedua tangan Jaehyun mengusap pelan punggungnya. Perlahan-lahan turun ke bokong sintalnya._

" _Hei, mengapa kau terlihat begitu tegang? Kita sudah sering melakukan ini, bukan?" Kekeh namja tinggi itu. Tangan Jaehyun bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Bibirnya bergerak menciptakan tanda kepemilikan di leher mulus si mungil._

" _Tahanlah, Sayang. Karena aku sedang kesal dan ingin bermain_ _ **sedikit**_ _kasar" Bisik Jaehyun di telinga Baekhyun._

 _Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah.._

 _Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak keinginan Tuannya.._

 _Meski itu melukai dirinya.._

 _Bukan hanya fisiknya, tapi juga hatinya.._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. Tidak ada gunanya menangis seperti ini. Baekhyun berusaha berdiri meski bokongnya nyeri bukan main. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Perlahan diangkatnya lengan Jaehyun dengan hati-hati, berusaha jangan sampai namja itu terbangun.

Baekhyun segera pergi ke dapur. Meski ada pelayan, sejak ada Baekhyun, Jaehyun hanya ingin makanan yang dibuat oleh si mungil itu. Tangan cekatan Baekhyun bergerak membuat sarapan bagi Tuannya. Tubuh Baekhyun berjengit saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aromanya harum sekali.. Membuatku terbangun.." Ucap Jaehyun. Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Jaehyun Hyung, kau harus segera mandi, atau kau akan terlambat kerja" Kata Baekhyun.

"Awh, senangnya diperhatikan Calon Istri" Goda Jaehyun. Pipi Baekhyun merona. Jaehyun yang lembut seperti ini membuat Baekhyun nyaman, tetapi jika ia mulai cemburu, sikapnya akan berubah kasar.

"Aish, berhenti menggodaku. Cepatlah mandi, Hyung sebelum sarapanmu menjadi dingin"

Jaehyun mengecup sekilas sudut bibir Baekhyun sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memiliki sebuah toko bunga kecil. Toko bunga ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Jaehyun untuk Baekhyun. Namja itu tau Baekhyun menyukai bunga. Baekhyun dengan telaten menyirami bunga-bunganya. Denting lonceng menandakan seseorang telah masuk.

"Selamat pagi, selamat datang di Bbae's Florist. Apa yang bisa saya-" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Hai, Baekkie. Kita bertemu lagi"

 **To Be Continue**

 **Q and A:**

 **Kenapa make Jaehyun? Bukan Kris atau Daehyun atau member bb lain?**

 **-** Well karena Yuri ngerasa Ahn Jaehyun yang lebih matang usianya punya image dewasa dan dominan yang pas banget dengan karakter yang Yuri bikin disini. Tentang gimana Baek bisa jadi _milik_ Jae disini, bakal dijelasin di chap depan.

 **Kapan Luhan muncul lagi?**

 **-** Nanti beberapa chap lagi

 **Kenapa mereka tetap beraktivitas dan punya kesibukan seperti manusia biasa padahal mereka anak Dewa?**

 **-** Karena disini mereka hanya demigod, setengah dewa saja. Karena mereka hanya **setengah dewa** mereka akan tetap tinggal di bumi dan punya kehidupan dan aktivitas seperti manusia biasa. Seperti Hercules atau Perseus.

 **Ini settingnya berapa tahun setelah perginya Baek dari Perkemahan?**

-Hmm.. Enam kali ya? Soalnya lucu kalau cuma dua tiga tahun doang dan ChanHunKai udah sukses semua wkwk

 **Kok Baek bisa jadi pacar Jae?**

-Dijelasin di chap depan ya^

 **Ini endingnya ChanBaek atau bukan?**

-Yes, ini CB, tapi slight HunBaek sama KaiBaek uft.

 **Kutukannya gimana?**

 **-** Well, ketiga kutukan sudah dipecahin karena pengorbanan Baekhyun dulu itu.

Kalau ada yang masih kurang dimengerti bisa ditanyain di review ya^

Hayoo itu siapa yang datangin Baek? Duh maapkeun kalo chap ini malah banyakan JaeBaek/? moment wkwk~

Btw, mohon maaf Yuri ga tepat janji. Niatnya up tiap minggu, cuman Yuri kena musibah kemaren-,- Ponselnya Yuri kena razia di sekolah, eh kena sita, pas bagi rapot kemaren baru dikembaliin makanya baru up sekarang. Tapi minggu depan Yuri usahain up rutin deh^

RnR juseyooh~


	3. Chapter 3

**Me, You and Us**

 **Chapter 3 : Cerita Yang Terungkap**

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Ahn Jaehyun**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Son of Nemesis and other.**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI! BL(Boys Love)!**

 **If you dont like YAOI, my cast or my pair, you can close this page. Thanks.**

 **Also Typo(s) and Age Switch**

 **Play: EXO – Miracles In December**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya. Matanya menangkap sebuah map ungu diatas mejanya. Sebuah seringai kecil terpatri di wajahnya.

 _Byun Baekhyun. Lahir pada 06 Mei 1992, usia 21 tahun. Memiliki sebuah toko bunga kecil di daerah Myeondong. Diketahui ia dibeli oleh CEO Ahn Corp, Ahn Jaehyun enam tahun yang lalu dan sekarang tinggal serumah dengannya._

 _Asal usul lainnya tidak terdeteksi._

Chanyeol mendecih. Tentu saja tidak terdeteksi. Data masa lalu para Demigod akan dihilangkan setelah mereka lima belas tahun, dimana kekuatan mereka sudah muncul dan mereka akan dipindahkan ke Perkemahan Demigod.

Tapi ada satu kata yang mengganggu Chanyeol. _Dibeli_. Apa maksudnya Baekhyun dibeli oleh Jaehyun? Setitik rasa marah menghinggapi hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukan barang. Bagaimana bisa ia dibeli?

Dan bagian tinggal serumah itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol meradang. Bagus. Dibeli lalu tinggal serumah. Bagus sekali. Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Byun Baekhyun.. Apa saja yang telah terjadi denganmu selama ini..?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terperangah melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu tokonya. Orang itu tersenyum manis. Dengan santainya berjalan masuk dan memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Kau merawat bunga-bungamu dengan sangat baik, Baek" Pujinya sambil terus menatap pot-pot bunga yang tersusun rapi. Baekhyun terdiam. Tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa orang yang berdiri di depannya ini sungguh _dia_.

"Hei, kau ini tidak sopan sekali. Setidaknya sapalah aku setelah kita telah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu. Susah-susah aku mencarimu selama ini. Atau kau tidak merindukan Hyungmu, hah?" Tanyanya dengan wajah terluka yang dibuat-buat. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Dilepaskannya buket bunga yang setengah jadi itu lalu berlari menubruk tubuh tinggi dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa.. Daewoo Hyung menemukanku..?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Daewoo tertawa keras. Tangannya mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku ini Im Daewoo, apa pun bisa kulakukan" Pamernya dengan wajah pongah. Baekhyun dulu akan selalu berdecih atau berpura-pura memuntahkan sesuatu jika Daewoo mulai menyombong dengan wajah sombongnya yang khas itu, tapi sekarang alih-alih mengejek, Baekhyun hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Daewoo. Betapa dia merindukan pelukan hangat dari _super hyung_ nya ini.

"Kau mengejutkanku, Baek. Kau, bocah usia enam belas tahun yang masih tergolong remaja labil, demigod yang belum dapat menguasai kekuatannya sendiri, kabur dari rumah. Aku begitu cemas, kau tau? Begitu banyak hal buruk yang mungkin menimpamu. Berminggu-minggu kuhabiskan mencarimu tapi kau seperti ditelan bumi, menghilang tanpa jejak.

Dan kau tau betapa terkejutnya aku saat Sehun menghubungiku kemaren dan mengatakan ia menemukanmu saat berada di pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Kai. Ah, tiga bedebah itu sungguh beruntung. Para dewa sepertinya sangat menberkati mereka. Padahal bila melihat tingkah mereka dulu, kukira paling hebat mereka akan menjadi tukang pukul para penguasa saja" Celoteh Daewoo tanpa henti. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Dulu ia akan selalu membela Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai bila Daewoo mulai mengeluh soal kelakuan mereka yang luar biasa bengal.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Sehun bilang kau mempunyai hubungan dengan seseorang sekarang? Siapa?" Tanya Daewoo. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Baekhyun merasa gelisah dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Baekhyun.. Kau tidak berbohong padaku, kan? Katakan yang sebenarnya. Aku ini Hyungmu" Ucap Daewoo. Tangannya meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun. Meremasnya pelan, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan dan kekuatan melaluinya.

Kedua belah cherry milik Baekhyun terbuka dan cerita Baekhyun pun mengalir seperti air di sungai deras.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hujan mengguyur hutan. Baekhyun mengeratkan mantel yang sedang dipakainya. Tas kecil yang berisi segala barang-barangnya dipeluknya makin erat. Baekhyun tidak pernah bersahabat dengan hujan dan guntur. Ditambah lagi saat ini kakinya sudah kebas karena dipaksa berjalan di tanah lembek yang dingin._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia melihat jalan raya yang terpampang di depannya. Mungkin dia bisa meminta tumpangan ke kota dengan orang-orang yang lewat nanti. Dia berdiri dibawah guyuran hujan, sedapat mungkin tetap bergerak agak badannya memanas. Dilihatnya kilatan cahaya di ujung jalan. Baekhyun segera melambaikan tangannya. Mobil truck pembawa sayur mayur itu melambat dan berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Baekhyun segera berlari mendatangi sang sopir, seorang paman berusia paruh baya berwajah ramah._

" _Paman, aku.. Aku tersesat dari rombongan perkemahanku.. Bisakah paman membawaku ke kota bersama paman?" Pinta Baekhyun memelas. Paman itu sungguh baik hati. Ia mempersilahkan Baekhyun ikut serta dengannya dan meminjaminya syal hangat. Selama perjalanan Baekhyun tertidur karena sudah kelelahan._

" _Nak, kita sudah sampai di kota terdekat, kau bisa turun disini kalau mau karena aku masih harus mengirim pasokan sayur ke Seoul, kau mau bagaimana?" Tanya Paman itu setelah menggoyang pelan bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun berpikir. Ini kota terdekat dari perkemahan, akan sangat mudah bagi mereka menemukannya lagi jika dia berhenti disini._

" _Ah? Begitukah? Tapi aku tidak kenal siapa pun disini. Bisakah aku ikut paman ke Seoul? Aku mempunyai Bibi disana yang mungkin bisa mengurusku" Ucap Baekhyun penuh dusta. Ia tau sudah banyak kebohongan yang dia ucapkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Baekhyun tidak mau kembali ke perkemahan lagi._

" _Baiklah kalau menurutmu begitu. Tunggu disini sebentar ya, nak. Paman mau menurunkan sayur ke pasar disitu dulu" Ucap Paman itu. Baekhyun menatap dari kaca jendela paman tadi menurunkan beberapa kotak berisi sayuran dan berbincang sebentar dengan para ibu-ibu pedagang disana._

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Seoul? Baekhyun tidak pernah kesana. Itu kota yang sangat besar. Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan disana?_ _Tapi tekad Baekhyun sudah bulat. Yang nanti-nanti bisa dipikirkan besok hari saja. Yang jelas dia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini._

 _Dan begitulah. Begitu sampai di Seoul, Baekhyun berterima kasih pada paman tadi dan pergi. Ia tidak punya tujuan dan uang di dompetnya hanya cukup untuk menghidupinya selama beberapa minggu. Hal pertama yang harus Baekhyun lalukan adalah mencari pekerjaan, lalu tempat tinggal._

 _Perut Baekhyun keroncongan. Ia ingat yang terakhir masuk ke perutnya hanyalah secangkir teh hangat yang dibelinya saat mampir di pasar dan itu juga sudah dua hari yang lalu. Ia berjalan masuk ke sebuah cafe sederhana. Baekhyun tidak mau boros, ia hanya memesan roti dan susu cokelat hangat. Si pelayan menatapnya sedikit heran._

" _Hei, nak, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau terlihat sangat kacau" Tanyanya menyiratkan rasa kasihan._

" _Aku.. Aku tersesat saat sedang berkemah dengan teman-temanku di hutan, aku ikut seorang supir truck ke sini. Aku tidak tau harus kemana karena aku tidak punya orang tua" Ucap Baekhyun. Ucapannya tidak sepenuhnya jujur tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Si pelayan menatapnya iba._

" _Kau tau, aku bisa menjadikanmu pelayan disini kalau kau rajin. Ada sebuah bilik di belakang yang bisa kau tinggali untuk sementara selagi kau mencari tempat tinggal yang layak. Bagaimana?" Tawar si pelayan tersenyum ramah. Baekhyun tergugu. Tidak menyangka ada begitu banyak kemudahan yang diberi untuknya._

" _T-terima kasih! Sungguh terima kasih! Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, aku janji" Baekhyun membungkuk berkali-kali. Si pelayan tertawa._

" _Nah, kita sepakat kalau begitu. Aku Zhang Yixing, aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yixing._

" _Namaku Byun Baekhyun, usiaku baru enam belas tahun tapi aku akan bekerja sebaik mungkin"_

 _Yixing begitu baik pada Baekhyun. Namja dengan lesung pipi yang manis itu memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada kekasihnya, Kim Junmyeon yang mengejutkannya ternyata seorang pengusaha di bidang industri. Sepasang kekasih itu membantu Baekhyun menemukan tempat tinggal dengan harga sewa yang sesuai dengan kemampuan Baekhyun._

 _Suatu hari Yixing sedang sakit sehingga tidak bisa bekerja di cafe. Ia menyerahkan tanggung jawab pada Baekhyun. Seperti biasa, cafe ditutup pukul sembilan malam. Baekhyun mengunci pintu cafe dan berjalan santai ke apartament Yixing untuk mengantar kunci cafe. Kamar kos yang disewanya tidak begitu jauh dari cafe dan rumah Yixing sehingga ia bisa menghemat uang bis._

 _Tapi malam itu Dewa sepertinya punya rencana lain untuk Baekhyun._

 _Sepacang tangan mencengkeram lengannya dengan erat. Menyeretnya memasuki sebuah gang sempit. Baekhyun berontak. Tiba-tiba ada tangan lain menyumpalkan sapu tangan ke wajah Baekhyun. Bau menyengat menyerang penciuman Baekhyun. Membuat kepalanya pening bukan main. Matanya perlahan-lahan menutup. Yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah cahaya buram dari lampu jalanan._

 _Tau-tau Baekhyun terbangun di sebuah ruangan kotor dan suram. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan. Pandangannya buram. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala pelan untuk mengusir rasa pening. Matanya membulat ketika menyadari pakaiannya telah dilucuti. Satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya hanya kemeja hitam polos sepanjang paha atasnya. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia merasakan tangannya terikat kebelakang. Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapa pun selain dia di ruangan sempit ini tetapi dapat didengarnya suara riuh rendah di luar sana._

 _Baekhyun menggerak-gerakan tangannya berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya. Bukannya lepas, tali tambang yang liat itu malah menggores tangannya. Baekhyun meringis menahan perih._

 _Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang pria berbadan kekar mengerikan berdiri diambang pintu._

" _Ikut aku, cepat!" Perintahnya. Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Tangan pria itu mencengkeram bahunya dan menyeretnya. Tau-tau Baekhyun sudah berada diatas panggung. Ada begitu banyak orang di ruangan besar itu. Suara-suara siulan dan godaan terdengar bersahut-sahutan membuat susana menjadi gegap-gempita._

" _Nah, ini dia barang lelang kita yang selanjutnya. Lihatlah! Dia cantik sekali, bukan? Badannya juga mungil dan seksi sekali. Aku bisa menjaminnya untuk kalian dia sama sekali belum tersentuh! Akan memuaskan sekali bila dapat memilikinya, aku yakin sekali!" Ucap seorang pria yang memegang mic dengan nada menggoda._

 _Bola mata Baekhyun hampir keluar mendengar ucapan pria tadi. Lelang, katanya? Dia? Dia dilelang? Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena campuran rasa marah, malu dan sedih. Bagaimana bisa hidupnya jadi seperti ini? Jam berapa sekarang ini? Yixing Hyung pasti sudah khawatir sekarang karena ia belum mengantar kunci cafe. Pasti namja manis itu tengah sibuk meminta Junmyeon untuk mencarinya sekarang ini._

" _Baik, kita mulai pelelangannya. Dua puluh juta, awal yang bagus, dua pulah lima, naik naik, ayo, yang paling tinggi yang akan mendapatkan si mungil ini" celoteh Si pembawa acara itu membuat ruangan semakin ricuh. Angka-angka dilontarkan, makin lama makin tinggi._

" _Tujuh puluh lima juta, terus, sembilan puluh, nekat sekali, aku suka, ayo, satu, dua, seratus juta! Kudengar kau, tuan! Apakah terjual?! SEMBILAN RATUS JUTA! AYO! KALAHKAN DIA, KAWAN! DUA ! APAKAH BISA LEBIH TINGGI? DUA PRIA INI BERSAING KUAT TERNYATA!" Suara si pembawa acara menggelegar memenuhi ruangan. Baekhyun melihat seorang pria yang duduk di depan sedang melontarkan angka untuk menawar dirinya, berusaha mengalahkan saingannya yang duduk beberapa kursi darinya._

" _APA?! LIMA MILIAR?! SATU, AYO SIAPA BISA MENAWAR LEBIH TINGGI?! INI SEMAKIN MEMANAS, BUKAN? APA MATAKU MENIPUKU? TUAN AHN YANG TERHORMAT IKUT MENAWAR! DUA RATUS MILIAR?! INI GILA! PRIA INI BERUSAHA MEMBUAT DIRINYA TIDAK TERSAINGI, TERNYATA! SATU, DUA, TIGA! DAN TERJUAL! PADA TUAN AHN! SELAMAT!"_

 _Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sangat cepat. Baekhyun tidak sempat memproses segalanya. Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah tubuhnya lagi-lagi diseret ke belakang panggung, dimana seorang pria tinggi berwajah datar menunggunya disana. Si pria kekar tadi mendorong sedikit Baekhyun ke arah pria tinggi tadi lalu berjalan ke dalam kembali._

 _Itu dia. Ahn Jaehyun._ _ **Tuannya**_ _. Orang yang membelinya dengan harga dua ratus miliar._

" _Bagaimana jika kau ikut aku dan kita bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh, hm?"_

 _Itu dia. Awal hidupnya yang baru._

 _Baekhyun menghabiskan lima tahun hidupnya bersama Jaehyun. Memenuhi segala kebutuhannya. Pernah sekali Baekhyun begitu frustasi sehingga memutuskan kabur dari mansion mewah milih Jaehyun, tapi dalam waktu setengah jam, ia telah ditemukan oleh anak buah Jaehyun. Jaehyun murka. Pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat pria itu memarahinya. Baekhyun mendapat sebuah tamparan dan malam panjang dimana Jaehyun melampiaskan emosinya melalui seks yang keras._

 _Dan selama malam itu berjalan, Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah pelajaran._

 _Jangan melawan Tuanmu._

 _Dan tidak pernah lagi sejak hari itu, Baekhyun menolak Jaehyun, apa pun itu. Ia sudah membuang segala macam emosi dan perasaannya yang telah lama hancur._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya yang menggenang. Ia tertawa miris.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa, Hyung. Jaehyun itu baik. Ia lembut padaku selama aku tidak melawan dia. Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan mereka. Aku mencintai mereka semua. Dan cintaku inilah yang membuat mereka hancur. Hyung lihat sendiri bagaimana mereka berkelahi satu sama lain. Bagaimana mereka saling menghancurkan. Semua karena aku! Aku! Aku yang bodoh ini, yang tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri!"

Dan air mata Baekhyun tumpah kembali. Kali ini lebih kencang. Baekhyun bisa merasakan isakannya menjalar menggetarkan tubuhnya. Daewoo menatap iba pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf.." Lirih Baekhyun di tengah isak tangisnya. Daewoo mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tau, menangis mungkin tidak menyelesaikan masalah, tapi itu dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Menangislah" Ucap Daewoo.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam tahun yang telah berlalu, Baekhyun akhirnya dapat menangis dengan lega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan pelan ke ruang kerjanya. Sehun baru saja menelponnya, menceritakan bagaimana ia memberitau Daewoo tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru saja ingin menghubungi Daewoo ketika matanya menangkap siluet seorang wanita sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Hallo, Richard" Sapanya. Senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap wanita itu penuh tanda tanya. Matanya menangkap sebuah map ungu sedang berada di tangan wanita itu.

 _Shit_. Ini akan jadi rumit sekali nanti.

"Kau tau, aku bertanya-tanya tentang suatu hal karena membaca isi map ini.."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal. Wanita ini sungguh sangat senang bicara berputar-putar dan membuat segalanya menjadi berbelit membingungkan.

"Siapa dia, Richard?" Tanya wanita itu, foto Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis terpampang di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Seseorang yang tidak perlu kau ketahui, Ti" Ucap Chanyeol. Tangannya merebut kembali foto Baekhyun.

"Oh, begitukah? Sayangnya aku sudah tau siapa dia" Letitia melambaikan map itu dengan senyum menantang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja tentang dia. Dan berhenti memasuki rumahku seenaknya" Tegas Chanyeol. Wanita itu terkekeh, mengusap rahang Chanyeol lembut.

"Ow, Richard, kau dan aku tau kalau kau tak pernah serius saat berkata seperti itu padaku" Bisiknya pelan. Mengecup pipi Chanyeol lalu melenggang pergi.

"Oh, dan satu hal. Aku sangat tertarik dengan si mungil di map itu. Kurasa, aku akan _mengunjunginya_ suatu hari nanti"

Oh, masalah ini akan jadi ruwet sekali nantinya.

 **To Be Continue**

Udah jelas kan gimana ceritanya Baek bisa ketemu sama Jae?

Lah siapa pula Letitia?

Uft.

Sampai bertemu chap depan^. Update jamaah malam ini bareng : **PrincePink (Happy birthday kak Icha), Homonymous (di Wattpad), Sayaka Dini, Sigmame, Railash61, Purflowerian, Lolipopsehun, Cactus93, Brida Wu, ParkAyoung, OhLan94 (di Wattpad), RedApplee, Hyurien92**

Oh,buat yang nanya, Yuri 02L, 14 tahun, domisili Kalimantan Tengah, Kuala Kapuas. Yang mau temenan sama Yuri bisa lihat di bio Yuri ya^

 **RnR juseyoo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me, You and Us**

 **Chapter 4 : Pertemuan**

 **Cast:**

 **-Byun Baekhyun as Son of Aphrodite**

 **-Park Chanyeol as Son of Zeus**

 **-Oh Sehun as Son of Poseidon**

 **-Kim Jongin/Kai as Son of Hades**

 **-Ahn Jaehyun**

 **-Kim Jongdae as Son of Athena**

 **-Xi Luhan as Son of Ares**

 **-Do Kyungsoo as Son of Nemesis and other.**

 **Genre:**

 **Fantasy, Drama, Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI! BL(Boys Love)!**

 **If you dont like YAOI, my cast or my pair, you can close this page. Thanks.**

 **Also Typo(s) and Age Switch**

 **Play: Big Bang – Fxxt It**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri mematung di depan sebuah toko. Agak janggal memang melihat hal ini. Chanyeol jarang turun tangan langsung untuk mencari barang-barang, ia lebih suka menyuruh orang lain yang melakukan hal itu. Untuk yang satu ini, Chanyeol belum berubah sedikit pun.

Tapi yang dicarinya bukanlah barang. Chanyeol menatap namja mungil yang sedang berjongkok dan memupuki tanaman-tanamannya. Peluh menetes, bukannya membuat namja itu terlihatan dekil, dimata Chanyeol bagaikan ada kristal-kristal berkilau menyelimuti wajah manis namja itu.

Tangannya terangkat untuk menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, beberapa helai anak rambutnya tertarik dan menjadi semrawut dan kotor terkena tanah. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat penampilan namja itu saat ini. Celemek besar motif kelinci yang menutupi sweeter baby blue yang dikenakannya, sepasang sarung tangan kebun berwarna ungu pucat dan jepit rambut yang sewarna dan wajah yang basah karena keringat.

Baekhyun mulai merapikan bunga-bunga tadi dan mulai menyusunnya di rak pajangan. Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berkutat dengan sebuah pot bunga berukuran cukup besar. Ia tidak kuat mengangkat pot itu ke rak. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mengeluh lalu berkacak pinggang, memelototi pot bunga itu seakan-akan pot itu akan menjadi ketakutan lalu dengan sendirinya naik ke rak.

Mulanya, Chanyeol bertekad hanya mampir sebentar untuk memandangi Baekhyun. Hanya memandang, sebab Chanyeol belum siap bila harus bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun. Ia takut ia bisa-bisa kalap dan mulai menakuti Baekhyun. Seperti dulu.

Chanyeol hanya tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Chanyeol hanya tidak mau membuat kesalahan yang membuat Baekhyun pergi darinya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat pot itu tadi sekuat tenaganya. Chanyeol melihat tangan Baekhyun bergetar. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang merasuki dirinya. Ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri. Tau-tau ia mendapati dirinya sudah merengsek masuk dan meraih pot itu dari kedua tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan ke atas rak pajang.

Baekhyun tercengang.

"C-Chanyeol.."

Mata Baekhyun terpaku menatap sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seingatnya dulu tinggi Chanyeol tidak begitu jauh darinya, tapi sekarang tubuh Chanyeol menjadi lebih tinggi sekitar lima belas senti, bahunya lebar dan lengannya kencang berotot. Air muka Chanyeol yang dulu masih kekanak-kanakan kini sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, hidung mancungnya, matanya yang menatap teduh namun tegas, serta bibir tebalnya yang disangga rahang tegasnya membuat Chanyeol nampak begitu sempurna. Baekhyun merasakan pipinya berdesir hangat, ia tau kini pasti sudah memerah. Ia malu mengakuinya, tapi Chanyeol kini menjadi amat sangat tampan.

"Baek, ada.. Emm.." Chanyeol menunjuk rambut Baekhyun dengan canggung. Baekhyun dengan gugup meraba sisi kepalanya yang sebenarnya bersih.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyanya gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan Chanyeol mengacak lembut poni Baekhyun, menghilangkan gumpalan tanah yang menempel. Dilepasnya jepit rambut Baekhyun, merapikan rambut Baekhyun lalu menjepitnya ulang.

Baekhyun yakin pipinya pasti seperti apel sekarang. Dipalingkannya wajahnya menahan malu. Tangannya meremas-remas celemeknya.

Ugh, ya Tuhan.

Pertahankan iman Chanyeol. Tempat yang sepi dan namja yang begitu menawan. Bagus.

" _Oh, Dewa, kumohon jangan sampai aku kehilangan kendali dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun"_ rapal Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Uuh.. Astaga.." Bisik Baekhyun pelan. Tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Oh Tuhan.

"Diamlah.."

Ya ampun, ada apa dengan pendengaran Chanyeol? Mengapa mendadak segala yang Baekhyun ucapkan menjadi seperti desahan di telinganya? Tangan Chanyeol mengepal saat Baekhyun perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arahnya dengan- sialnya, pandangan yang begitu berbinar menggemaskan.

Tubuh mereka kini telah menempel sempurna. Chanyeol gelagapan dan gugup setengah mati, tapi Baekhyun memberinha isyarat untuk diam. Tangan Baekhyun terjulur ke arah belakang kepala Chanyeol.

"B-Baek, aku-"

"Sstt!" Desis Baekhyun pelan. Kaki Baekhyun berjingkit sedikit, Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun akan menciumnya, maka ia menutup matanya dan-

"AH! KENA JUGA!" Pekik Baekhyun. Ia berjingkrak gembira dengan kedua tangan yang tertangkup. Chanyeol kaget. Dilihatnya Baekhyun dengan bangga menunjukkan padanya seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru tua yang sangat indah.

"A-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia merasa begitu dungu sekarang.

"Eh, itu tadi dia hinggap di belakang rambutmu, Chanyeol tidak sadar, ya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Matanya tidak lepas dari si kupu-kupu yang kelihatannya betah hinggap diatas tangan Baekhyun.

Astaga. Lemparkan saja Chanyeol ke laut. Chanyeol merasa tidak begitu _pervert_ ketika ia berpikir Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk melakukan _yang iya-iya_.

"Dia sangat indah, bukan?" Bisik Baekhyun penuh kekaguman. Chanyeol ikut membungkuk menatap kupu-kupu di tangan Baekhyun itu. "Aku tidak tau ini benar atau tidak, tapi cobalah lepaskan dia sambil bisikan permohonanmu. Orang-orang bilang itu bisa membuat harapanmu terkabul" Saran Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak kemudian menutup matanya dan tangannya perlahan terjulur ke atas lalu menggoyangkannya sedikit. Matanya menatap kupu-kupu itu pergi dan menghilang di balik jendela toko.

"Apa.. Apa yang kau harapkan? Kalau aku boleh mengetahuinya juga?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun menatapnya. Campuran antara kesedihan, penyesalan dan pengharapan.

"Aku harap.. Aku dapat dimaafkan.." Lirih Baekhyun. Hati Chanyeol remuk.

"Baek, aku-maksudku, kami, kami sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang harus dimaafkan. Kau tidak bersalah. Itu hanya kami yang begitu bodoh dan gegabah karena tidak dapat berpikir panjang. Mengapa kau harus menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini, hah?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, meski air mata menggenang di pelupuknya.

"Kalian begitu baik. Terlalu baik. Maafkan aku telah menyakiti kalian.." Isak Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, berniat mendekap namja mungil itu, berusaha menghiburnya, tetapi Baekhyun menghindar. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan cepat.

"Kurasa kau harus pergi sekarang karena aku akan menutup toko. Jaehyun akan marah jika aku pulang terlambat" Ucap Baekhyun. Suaranya tegas meski sedikit bergetar. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Alasan itu, aku sudah menebak kau akan menggunakan alasan itu untuk menghindar. Baiklah, aku akan pergi, tapi aku akan kembali lagi" Ucap Chanyeol. Tangannya mengusak surai Baekhyun ketika melewatinya. Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidur Kai gelisah.

Wajah-wajah itu lagi.

Datang dan pergi.

Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Kening Kai mengerut gelisah. Tiba-tiba dia terduduk. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Matanya membeliak kaget.

Kai berdecih pelan.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum miris.

"Hahh.. Bodoh sekali kau, Kim Jongin.. Bahkan dalam mimpi saja kau masih saja bersikap idiot, cih."

Kai berdiri, hendak mengambil minumam untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya.

" _Kupikir.. Kupikir kau mencintaiku?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, sungguh, hanya saja-"_

" _Ya, ya, ya. Hanya saja kau masih memikirkannya meski kau sedang bersamaku. Kau masih memimpikannya meski kau tidur disampingku. Bahkan kau mendesahkan namanya saat sedang mencumbuku. Itukah definisi cinta menurutmu?!"_

" _Aku tau, hanya saja.. Beri aku waktu untuk-"_

" _Aku sudah memberikanmu begitu banyak waktu, begitu banyak kesempatan. Dan sekarang tidak bisa lagi. Maaf, kurasa kita cukup sampai disini saja karena kau ternyata belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamamu itu"_

Kai tertawa mengingat kejadian itu.

"Yah, aku memang belum bisa melupakannya"

Kai mengerling pada jam dinding. Pukul enam. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengenakan jaketnya.

"Hahh.. Kurasa aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toko Bunga Baekhyun selalu tutup pukul enam malam. Biasanya ada Jaehyun yang selalu menjemputnya, atau paling tidak Tuang Kang, sang sopir, yang akan di kirim untuk menjemputnya. Jaehyun tidak pernah terlambat menjemputnya. Tapi sekarang hampir pukul tujuh dan namja itu belum muncul sama sekali. Nomornya juga tidak dapat di hubungi.

Baekhyun meniup poninya bosan. Ia melirik ke jendela toko. Jalanan masih ramai dan kendaraan berlalu-lalang memenuhi jalan. Jika ia memilih pulang sendiri.. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, bukan? Jujur saja, sejak tinggal dengan Jaehyun, Baekhyun jarang keluar rumah sendiri dan itu membuatnya agak takut.

Tapi dari pada harus bermalam di sini, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri saja. Toh halte bus juga tidak begitu jauh. Ia mengenakan mantelnya dan memastikan toko telah terkunci sebelum dia berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar jalan.

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba matanya berbinar. Ada penjual ice cream di seberang jalan sana. Segera saja Baekhyun berlari menghampiri gerobak paman itu.

"Ahjusshi, aku pesan satu ice cream strawberry, ya! Dan aku ingin potongan buah yang banyak" Seru Baekhyun cepat. Ahjusshi tadi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu.

"Kau suka strawberry, ya?" Tanya Ahjusshi itu.

"Eung! Aku sangat menyukainya! Dalam bentuk jus, selai, ice cream, semua yang ada strawberry-nya aku suka" Celoteh Baekhyun. Ahjusshi itu mengangguk pelan sambil tetap tersenyum. Tidak berapa lama Ahjusshi itu telah menjulurkan pesanan Baekhyun. Ketika si mungil itu mengeluarkan dompetnya, hendak membayar, Ahjusshi tadi menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah, nak. Itu gratis. Anggap saja itu pemberian dariku karena kau mengingatkan aku pada anakku" Ucap Ahjusshi itu.

"Ah, terima kasih, Paman. Benarkah? Apa aku terlihat mirip dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun ramah.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Dia juga mungil dan manis sepertimu. Ia anak yang pintar. Ia mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di Jepang. Hanya saja.. Aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk membelikan ia tiket pesawat untuk pulang sekarang" Ucap Ahjusshi itu dengan tatapan sendu yang membuat Baekhyun turut merasa iba. Ahjusshi itu sepertinya menyadari perkataannya mempengaruhi Baekhyun. Ia mengerjap sebentar lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Hah, tidak mengapa. Jangan kau pikirkan. Aku hanya harus bekerja lebih giat lagi saja" Ucap Ahjusshi itu. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Ia mengigit bibirnya;ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ia kembali membuka dompetnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menangkupnya ke tangan Ahjusshi itu.

"Ahjusshi, aku mohon terima ini agar Ahjusshi bisa kembali bertemu dengan anak Ahjusshi" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Ahjussgi itu tercengang. Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Jangan mengasihani aku seperti ini, anak muda. Simpan saja uangmu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu-"

"Ahjusshi tidak boleh menolak. Ini bukan karena aku mengasihanimu, tapi karena aku tidak ingin Ahjusshi bersedih lagi. Terimalah untukku, oke?"

Ahjusshi itu tersenyum. Matanya berkaca karena kebahagiaan. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau anak yang sangat baik. Terima kasih banyak. Orang tuamu pasti bangga sekali punya anak berhati lembut dan semanis dirimu" Ucap Ahjusshi itu. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan si penjual ice cream itu.

"Ahjusshi harus berjanji padaku bila anakmu telah pulang, Ahjusshi harus mengenalkannya denganku, ya!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas pemberianmu ini"

"Sama-sama, Ahjusshi. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Dan terima kasih juga untuk ice cream-nya" Pamit Baekhyun. Ia membungkuk sebentar lalu kembali berjalan.

 **Tes!**

Baekhyun merasakan setetes air jatuh di lengan mantelnya. Ia mendongak ke atas dan melihat gumpalan awan hitam pekat menggantung di langit. Gerimis mulai turun. Baekhyun segera mengeratkan mantelnya dan berlari mencapai halte bus.

"Ah.. Sial sekali! Mengapa harus hujan lebat seperti ini?" Rutuk Baekhyun kesal. Udara musim gugur yang sudah dingin ditambah dengan hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya membuat tubuh Baekhyun perlahan-lahan menggigil. Tangannya kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya;berusaha menghubungi Jaehyun lagi. Sedang sibuk.

Baekhyun merengut dan mematikan sambungan telepon. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan cepat dan masuk ke rumahnya masing-masing. Baekhyun terus menunggu. Entah itu bus atau _taxi_ terserah saja. Baekhyun hanya ingin cepat pulang.

Rasanya sudah begitu lama Baekhyun duduk di halte bus itu tapi bus belum juga datang dan tidak ada _taxi_ kosong yang lewat.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Baekhyun. Perlahan-lahan matanya menutup. Memasuki dunia mimpi.

 **Meanwhile~**

Kai mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan. Ia tidak tau harus kemana. Sejak satu jam yang lalu ia hanya berkeliling tanpa tujuan.

Matanya menatap orang-orang yang berlari-lari kecil menghindari hujan. Tapi entah mengapa ia terpaku ketika melihat seseorang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah halte bus. Tanpa sadar Kai menghentikan mobilnya di depan si mungil itu. Menatapnya dari balik kaca mobil.

Itu.. Apa karena Kai yang masih mengantuk atau..

Namja itu memang terlihat seperti..

Baekhyun..?

Kai mengerjap. Menggosok matanya dan menatap si mungil itu lamat-lamat.

Astaga.

Itu benar-benar Baekhyun!

Kai bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan kepala menyender pada tiang halte. Kai berjongkok di depan si mungil kesayangannya itu. Menikmati setiap inci wajah manis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Baekhyunnie.. Kau tidak berubah sama sekali.." Lirih Kai.

Tiba-tiba Kai menyadari sesuatu. Tubuh mungil itu gemetar;menggigil dibalik mantel tebalnya. Bibir dan wajahnya juga memucat. Kai refleks menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Terasa dingin, seperti memegang sebongkah es.

Respon pertama Kai adalah menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di kursi mobil. Dinyalakannya penghangat dan dilepasnya jaketnya lalu dihamparkannya menutupi tubuh si mungil itu.

Kai tidak memikirkan apa pun lagi. Ia tidak mengingat fakta bahwa Baekhyun telah dimiliki oleh orang lain saat ia membawa namja itu ke mansionnya.

Tidak pula menyadari seseorang yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

...

...

 **To Be Continue**

...

...

Nah, ChanBaek udah ketemu~ Lululu, Chan sekali ketemu mikirnya kemana-mana ya wkwk^

Banyak yang nanyain Letitia hmm.. Supaya enak ngebayanginnya, Letitia itu pemenang _Britian and Ireland's Top Model S8_.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan^

 **RnR juseyooh~**


End file.
